


Among the Zora

by Oli_the_gayest



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oli_the_gayest/pseuds/Oli_the_gayest
Summary: After defeating Gannon, Link can't stop thinking about the handsome Prince Sidon, and so returns to the Zora kingdom, to reunite with his old friend. (Will update every other Tuesday)
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Among the Zora

Sidon was standing on the balcony at the bottom of his fathers steps, looking over the zora coming and going about their business in and around the palace. What he saw made him very happy. There were children running about, and merchants conversing with customers with all sorts of goods. And it was a beautiful sunny day, a miracle within itself, after the endless rain. Things had been better since Link had reclaimed control of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, as well as Calamity Gannon. Hyrule was thriving in a way it hadn’t in over one hundred years, and in Zora’s domain, the long, gloomy rain and quiet atmosphere had been replaced with a loud, colorful hustle and bustle. There had also been a series of marriages, and many happy couples were carefully watching over eggs in the pool beneath Mipha’s statue. It had been many years since any eggs had been placed there to incubate, and now there were five beautiful blue gray eggs. 

For Sidon, the greatest joy of Calamity Gannon’s defeat was the newfound ability to explore Hyrule. Before it had been far too difficult and dangerous to swim in the rivers and dive into the depths of the lakes and oceans, with the constant onslaught of attacks from monsters, both on the shore and in the water. Now it was not uncommon for him to disappear for a few days and return home with exotic fish, herbs, fruit and plants. He would give food to a group of old Zora women who were as talented at cooking as they were collecting gossip, and they would prepare a fine feast for all the Zora to partake in at the same giant table, eating, drinking, and talking. To his embarrassment, often the single women would fight over who got to sit next to him, sometimes yanking each other away from him, and whomever won out would regale him with compliments and admiration. He had been forced to tell the story of how he had assisted Link in his defeat of the divine beast over and over. 

Although, he had to admit, he didn’t mind reliving that day. That glorious battle. He admired Link just as much as the female Zora admired him, and loved to retell it all. He’d watched Link as he slew endless monsters, and monsters with electricity powers nonetheless. He was so brave, so determined. He loved to relieve the moments that he had carried Link on his back, skillfully destroy gigantic ice cubes bigger then he was with his Sheikah slate, swimming up the waterfalls and launching into the air, using a bow and arrow to shoot down the beast’s defenses with deadly accuracy. In  _ mid air _ , something he’d never seen any but the Rito do. Privately, he remembered Link’s strong knees, gripping his sides when he deflected the ice, the way his hands felt on his shoulders. The way the wet strands of beautiful golden hair hit his back when Link turned. His serious, piercing sapphire eyes.

And then, as though summoned by his reminiscing, a familiar figure landed with a woosh right next to him on the balcony. 

“Hello Link, my friend!” Sidon said enthusiastically. “How are you?” 

“Sidon.” Link said, with a nod. He was wearing his blue champion tunic and a beautiful gerudo circlet in his hair. “I’m well. And yourself?”

“I could not be better. Us Zora are thriving more than ever, and it is all thanks to your heroic effort.” 

Link blushed. “I could not have done it without your help. You are just as much a hero as I am.” 

Heat crept up beneath Sidon’s scales. He was grateful his embarrassment wasn’t easily revealed by the flush of his skin. “That’s just silly, I am nowhere near as brave or powerful as you. I could never fight the way you do.”

“I could say the same about you. You inspire me with your strength and agility.”

“You are too kind.” Sidon was nothing short of delighted. He inspired Link? “So, to what do I owe the honor of your visit to our little domain?”

“I wanted to see you.” Sidon’s stomach swooped when Link said that. “I promised you I would return once the monster was defeated. You are a dear friend of mine, and it’s a delight to have the chance to know you once more after over a hundred years.” 

“The pleasure is mine, truly. I am happy to see you as well.” 

“I’m also here on business. Your father asked me if I might take care of the Lynel on polymos mountain while I’m here once and for all, since there are no more blood moons to resurrect it. I wondered if you would be willing to help me, as I have yet to defeat a Lynel on my own.” 

“Nothing would delight me more than to fight by your side once again.” 

Link’s face broke out into a smile. Sidon couldn’t think of a time he’d seen Link smile since they’d reunited. It was cute, and made Link all the more irresistible to him. And it had been  _ him  _ who made Link smile. 

“Do you want to go now?” Sidon asked him, trying his hardest not to appear too eager. “The sun has only just started setting, we still have daylight to slay the beast.” 

“Actually, I think it would be best to tackle him tomorrow after a good meal and rest. I’m quite exhausted, I’ve had a terribly long journey, I had to ride here on horseback, since Zelda’s borrowing my sheikah slate again.” 

“Why don’t we sit together and have a meal by the fire, and I’ll have a room prepared for you?” 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Link said graciously, giving him another small smile. Together they walked down to the cooking fire, Sidon pulling aside one of the servants to request that Link’s room be prepared. Then they sat together, and Link cooked a delicious meal of crab and fish spiced with peppers and salt, followed by toasted fruits and mushrooms on herbs. He had a unique way of cooking, even for a Hylian. Sidon liked it about him. 

“So why does the Princess have your sheikah slate?” Sidon asked Link curiously over bites of hearty radish. 

“She’s researching it. Trying to recreate it. She’s just as obsessed with Sheikah technology as she was a hundred years ago.” 

“Do you think she actually could recreate it someday?” Sidon asked, thinking about how convenient it would be to disappear and reappear where he desired. Not to mention the strange but useful powers the tablet often provided. Link just shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did, she’s smart like that. But who knows, sheikah technology is just so ancient, what remains we do have left are corroded. It might be that the knowledge and resources we need are gone forever, dead with the Sheikah.” 

“I hope that is untrue, I should like to be able to travel in an instant like you.” 

Link laughed. “I can’t blame you for that. But perhaps it would be possible, if anybody can do it, it’s our Zelda.” 

“What is it like? Between where you vanish and where you reappear?” Sidon asked eagerly. 

Link thought about it for a moment. “It’s hard to describe. It’s like you cease to exist for a few moments, but you don’t realize you don’t exist and then you’re in another place suddenly.” 

“Why, that sounds terrifying!” 

“Maybe at first, but truthfully, by the time you realize you didn’t exist, you’re existing again and you’ve gotten where you need to be. It’s something you get used to rather quickly.” 

“If you say so.” 

“What have you been doing as of late?” Link asked him. “I see things are going quite well here, everyone looks quite happy and healthy.” 

“In my free time, I’ve been exploring, but I have mostly been helping my father run things, learning what I need to learn for when I take his place. He is getting rather old, pushing six eons, and I fear that I will be in his chair sooner rather than later. But yes, we are thriving, we have several new eggs incubating, our treasury is fuller than ever, we’re all strong and well fed.”   
“I am so happy to hear that. To think there may soon be more small Zora children running around causing poor Muzu all the trouble in the world.” 

“Indeed. He will undoubtedly pretend that they don’t have him wrapped around their little fingers.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Oh yes, Muzu loves children. He can’t resist them, he loves their fascination with the world and their giant smiles, but he insists that their laughter and noise make his head hurt, and that they make a mess of his workshop. But somehow, it is always him that ends up babysitting them, teaching them everything he knows.” 

Link shook his head, laughing. “Good old Muzu, I’m happy to hear he hasn’t changed.” 

“Some things never do.” 

“So you said you’ve been exploring.” Link said with interest. 

“Oh yes, anywhere I can! I’ve been swimming down streams, investigating lakes. My favorite place is the ocean. The reefs there are so colorful, bursting with magnificent fish and corals and plants. It’s all so sunny too, and peaceful and warm. I’ve had the best naps of my life on the ocean floor, in the shallows where the light dances on the sand.” 

“The reefs are stunning. I wish I could breathe underwater like yourself, I’ve never gotten to see them up close. I’ve only been able to catch glimpses from the surface.” 

“I would love to show you. They’re more magnificent than you could ever imagine. Perhaps we can find you an elixir to breath underwater, and you could come down and explore with me.” 

“I would love that.” Link said, grinning. 

“You have a wonderful smile you know.” Said Sidon, before he could stop himself. Link blushed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“I do?”

“Yes! It’s nice to see you looking so happy. It lights up your whole face.” 

“Well, thank you.” Link said, still looking red and flustered. He was just so adorable, and it was rather satisfying to see him be the one feeling flustered when usually that was Sidon’s role. Link was so comfortable and self assured most of the time, it made Sidon nervous and uncertain at times, not knowing what Link was thinking about. 

“But what about you, have your memories been returning since I’ve last seen you?” Sidon asked him. 

“Yes, they have, actually. I think I remember most of my old life now, although some details pop up here and there.” 

“It must be nice, to remember who you are again.” 

“Yes, it is. I never enjoyed telling people I didn’t remember them, and it’s rather frustrating, knowing you should know something, and you don’t. But there are some memories I didn’t miss, and would rather have remained forgotten. I suppose it’s bittersweet.” 

“Do you…” Sidon hesitated, he didn’t want to bring up what was probably a sore subject for Link, but he was dying to ask about Mipha. He knew that Link and her had been close, and he missed his sister dearly. “Do you remember anything about Mipha?”

Link nodded, his smile fading. “Yes, vividly. She and I, as you know, were very close, and she was one of the champions. Originally, she would take care of the two of us together, you were my best friend, but I grew up much quicker of course, and as I reached young adulthood, the same maturity as her, she became my best friend. The two of us would watch you together. We talked about many things. I told her about how scared I was, how much I knew was riding on my shoulders. She always understood, she knew how I felt. She was scared also. She was worried she would fail as she controlled the divine beast. She was worried about one day taking over for your father. 

She loved you more than anything. I remember the first time you swam all the way up the dam wall by yourself. She caught you in your arms and spun you around, cheering that you did it. She told everybody she came across about it, bragged even, about how high you jumped. I only wish that she had been able to see how you grew up, how amazing you turned out. She would be so proud of how far you’ve come, how brave you are, how good of a leader.” 

Sidon felt tears spring up in his eyes. “You really think so?”

“Yes. She knew how amazing you were bound to be, she saw the potential in you. You’ve more than lived up to what she knew you could do.” 

Sidon’s heart felt like it would burst. He lived his life trying to live up to his incredible, brave, sister, and people were always telling him that she’d be proud of him. But hearing it from Link, who had known her better than anyone, hit him in a different way. Especially since that meant Link also thought highly of him. 

“I miss her terribly.” Link said sadly. “Not a moment goes by that I don’t wish she were there for. She would’ve been so happy, seeing Hyrule so peaceful again.” 

“Did she show you the armor she made you, you know, before she… before she died.” Sidon asked hesitantly, a lump in his throat. It was still hard to say those words. To realize she was gone. 

Link’s face fell, and he slowly shook his head. “No, I didn’t know about the armor until your father presented it to me. I had no idea Mipha felt that way about me. Back then, when I had amnesia, I felt strange, accepting that armor, as well as when I read the way she felt about me in her journal. I assumed that it was because I didn’t remember her that it didn’t feel quite right. I felt guilty that I didn’t remember my feelings for her. 

But as my memories came back, and I began to remember her, I realized that I had never intended to marry Mipha. That my feelings for her were far more brotherly than romantic. I cared for her very much, she was my dearest friend and closest confidant. I don’t quite feel right, wearing the armor anymore, knowing what it symbolized for her, when I never returned her feelings.” 

Sidon’s mind raced. So Link and Mipha had never had a romantic relationship. He imagined how Link must feel, with everyone, including him, assuming he had loved Mipha, that if she had lived, he might’ve been ruling her by her side one day. He felt strangely relieved, and guilty for being relieved. It certainly made his feelings for Link less complicated, and if something ever were to happen between them, he wouldn’t have to wonder if it was only because he reminded Link of his sister. He wondered if he was betraying Mipha by hoping for something with Link. 

“What are you thinking about?” Link asked gently, and Sidon realized he’d just been staring into the fire in silence. 

“Nothing.” Sidon said. “I mean, I just miss her.” 

“I know.” Link said softly. 

“Well, I’m here, if you ever need somebody to confide in.” Sidon said.

“Thank you, I appreciate it very much.” Link said gratefully. “I’m glad you don’t hate me.”

“What in the world is there to hate you for?” Sidon asked in surprise. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just been to tell you the truth about my feelings for her. Not to mention I’ve wearing the armor anyway. Even though I had no right to it.”

“Knowing Mipha, I doubt she would hold it against you that you used the armor she made to save our kingdom, as well as Hyrule as a whole. In fact, I think she would have been pleased, and honored that she could help. And you can’t help how you feel, and had no idea how she felt. I am confident you didn’t do anything to lead her on.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Link said. 

By now, the fire was dying, and Sidon was stuffed. “On that rather solemn note, shall we retire to our beds for tonight, and meet up in the morning?” 

“You read my mind.” Link rubbed his stomach with a yawn. “I couldn’t eat another bite.” 

“Allow me to show you to your room then.” Sidon said, rising. Link followed him, and they walked together up into the palace. Several Zora approached to greet Link, and express their admiration. Many had gifts, others tearful thank yous. Several times, Sidon was forced to intervene, to insist to everyone that Link must go to bed. 

At the door of his room, they turned to bid each other goodbye. 

“It was a pleasure having dinner with you. You had wonderful things to say about Mipha that I shall treasure always. And please remember I am here for you always, you will always be a dear friend.” Sidon said, looking down at Link. 

“Likewise, it was wonderful to finally see you once again.” Sidon reached out his hand to shake Link’s, and Link pulled Sidon into a hug. Sidon knelt on one knee in order to get down low enough to hug him back properly. He was surprised at how small Link felt in his arms, how warm his soft cheek was against Sidon’s smooth scaled one. Link held onto him for a long time, and Sidon found himself closing his eyes, pulling Link even closer against him. 

To his surprise, as Link at last pulled away, he gave him a small, quick peck on the cheek. Heat exploded through Sidon’s body, and he cleared his throat out of surprise and embarrassment. 

“Goodnight Sidon.” Link said, his cheeks pink. 

“Goodnight Link.” Sidon returned to his quarters with a grin, he swore he could feel Link’s kiss on his cheek.

  
  
  


When Link woke up, he could tell it was at least high noon. The sun shone boldly through his window. He slid out of bed, stretching, and got dressed for the day. He decided to wear his phantom armor, since it was his strongest armor. It was ridiculous to him, the fact that he’d managed to destroy Calamity Gannon, but when it came to a plain old Lynel, he was just not fast or powerful enough. The only upside was it gave him an excuse to spend time with Sidon. 

Over a hundred years ago, they’d been friends as children. Of course, he grew up quickly, and Sidon became more of a kid younger brother, somebody he protected and looked out for. But then he’d reunited with Sidon, and there was no denying it. He was simply  _ beautiful.  _ His intelligent yellow eyes, and the way they shone when Sidon got excited. The way his gorgeous Zora made armor accentuated his powerful, sculpted muscles. His strong arms, his abdomen, his calves, everything about him was powerfully built. And then there were his beautifully polished scales, the way they shimmered in the sun. No doubt Link would not be needing to protect him any longer.

It had been so distracting when he’d been freeing divine beast Vah Ruta. There was this gorgeous man, with such impressive agility and infectious enthusiasm, who he somehow didn’t remember. And to complicate things more, supposedly he was going to marry Sidon’s older sister. He’d had a job to do back then, and so had shoved aside his feelings, trying his best not to let his focus wander too far. But now he’d defeated Calamity Gannon, and as his memories returned, he realized he didn’t have the slightest idea what to do next. Zelda, now the queen, didn’t need him as a guard any longer, now that she’d found her strength. For awhile, he would spend time purging monsters from around the kingdom, but eventually, he ran out of enemies. 

More and more often, he found his thoughts continued to wander back to his past, back to Sidon. He wondered if he would be dishonoring Mipha’s memory if he fell in love with her brother. Somehow, he couldn’t see her being angry about it. He knew she would give him her blessing, however much it hurt her. He knew she would be happy, seeing him and her little brother happy. After talking to Zelda quite a bit about it, he knew the only way he could have any resolution would be to go back to the Zora kingdom, spend time with Sidon, and attempt to be happy. But he kept putting it off, he was nervous, he didn’t know what he would say. He was not experienced in this arena. 

And then, as if delivered by fate itself, Link received a letter from King Dorephan asking if he would please come rid polymus mountain of the Lynel for him. Apparently he was wishing to expand the Zora domain, and the Lynel was proving a challenging obstacle. And so Link had taken his giant stallion, Eclipse out to the Zora domain. Talking with Sidon last night had certainly been emotional for both of them. He was grateful he could give Sidon some words of comfort, he knew firsthand how terribly he must be missing Mipha. Sweet, loyal, gentle Mipha. Full of kindness, nurturing, and healing. Nothing made him happier knowing Gannon was dead at his hands then thinking of Mipha, not to mention the other selfless and brave champions he had destroyed.

Now he walked down the spiral staircase, searching for Sidon. 

“Link! Over here!” Said a cheerful voice. Link smiled and walked over to Sidon. 

“Good morning.” Link said, ignoring the gathering speed of his pulse. 

“Good afternoon, more like.” Sidon said, shoving Link’s shoulder playfully.

“I had a long journey!” Link protested. 

Sidon chuckled. “Alright alright. Are you ready to go kick a Lynel’s ass?” 

“Absolutely.” 

They began walking together, up to the winding path that lead up to the mountain. It was a gorgeous day, birds and butterflies, as well as dragonflies flitted about, and Link spotted a couple squirrels. It was easier to enjoy the gorgeous scenery Hyrule had to offer without the fate of everything around him riding on his shoulders, hanging over his head. 

“So, what’s our strategy?” Sidon asked Link. 

“I thought I could distract him, with my ability to create a goron force field. You could wait behind the rocks, and when he’s getting ready to charge me, you leap out and attack him. You’re much stronger, and much more agile. I feel as though I’m more valuable as a distraction.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sidon said confidently. “I won’t let you down!” 

Link suppressed a grin. Sidon’s enthusiasm for things was truly infectious. He was so unbearably adorable. They finished the hike up in silence, until they reached the flat peak of the mountain. They crouched behind a boulder, eyeing the Lynel as he grazed on the opposite side of the flat stretch of ground. 

“The important thing to remember,” Link said in a whisper. “Is to avoid any arrows. He shoots electricity arrows, one hit can seriously wound you. You know this of course, but I want to remind you. I don’t want to see you come to any harm.” 

“Of course.” Said Sidon solemnly. “I’ll do my best to be safe. Please don’t let him catch you.” 

“I’ll try my best.” Link said. “Now, I’ll distract him, and when he gets close, I’ll strike him down with lightning. Be sure to strike quickly, get as many hits in as you can, and retreat if necessary. Then I’ll distract him once more.” 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Sidon said. 

Link took a deep breath, and shook out his hands. He quickly chugged a potion for defense, adjusted his helmet, and charged out, with Sidon wishing him luck as he lurched out from behind the rock. Link gave a whistle, catching the attention of the Lynel, and then swung his sword, charging up his attack. Just before the Lynel managed to reach him, Link released the lightning strike, and rolled out of the way. Momentarily, the Lynel dropped his claymore, and Sidon leapt out behind him, letting out a flurry of attacks, before the Lynel could react fully. Link sprinted to the other side of the field, lurching to a stop behind a rock. 

Peering out, he watched as the Lynel and Sidon fought, exchanging powerful blows. For several minutes, Sidon held his own, countering each strike with a practiced hand. Link waited until the Lynel began to drive Sidon back, pushing him back into the rocks, to strike.. 

“Get clear!” He called out to Sidon, and began to swing his sword once more. Sidon dove out of the way, and Link yelled to get the Lynel’s attention. As the Lynel began to charge him once more, he unleashed a lightning attack once more. This time, he rushed forward, as did Sidon. He grabbed the claymore before the dazed and wounded Lynel could regain his bearings. Together, he and Sidon fought the Lynel, who broke free, charging to the other side of the clearing. Sidon leapt clear, and Link powered up his sword for his last lightening bolt, once again releasing it just as the Lynel charged toward him. 

He and Sidon once again charged the Lynel, attacking and fighting. Sidon drove his spear forward, stabbing the monster in the heart, just as Link drove the sword that sealed the darkness straight into the beast’s rib cage. The Lynel stumbled forward, collapsed, and fell to the ground, defeated. As he fell to the ground, disappearing into a puff of purple smoke and sparks, Link wiped his forehead, and gathered up the spoils from the Lynel. 

“We did it!” Sidon whooped gleefully. “We beat him!” He scooped Link into a hug with one arm, laughing. “I can’t believe it!” 

Link looked up at him, and smiled. “You beat him. I barely did anything.” 

Sidon looked down at him. “Don’t discount your own strength, I could not have done it without you.”

“Thank you. Although, I feel as though I have a lot to learn from you when it comes to fighting.” Link said sincerely. He looked into Sidon’s beautiful golden yellow eyes. 

“And I you.” Said Sidon softly, brushing back Link’s hair where it had come loose in the fight. “I admire you greatly, Link.” 

Links heart was beating fast, he wondered if now was a good time to try and kiss him. Just as he started to considerate, however, Sidon let him go. 

“I can’t wait to tell father about this!” Sidon said, excitedly. “He’ll be so pleased, and so proud.” Link forced himself to smile, ignoring the dropping feeling in his stomach. A weird mix of disappointment and relief. 

“Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.” Link said. “I’m sure he’ll be really pleased with you.”

It was okay, Link decided. There would be lots of time for kissing Sidon later. 


End file.
